


i don't know tomorrow (if it comes or not)

by moonmemory



Series: Praying to Gods I don't believe in [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Freshman Adore, Junior and RA Bianca, Lesbian AU, Underage Drinking, cisgirl au, i just thought it would be fun to write so.. ya, there isn't really much of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmemory/pseuds/moonmemory
Summary: “Oh shit, thanks! You’re literally a lifesaver.” Adore gave Bianca her biggest and brightest smile.“Don’t mention it.” Bianca gave her a small smile back before turning serious. “No, I mean it. Don’t let none of these queens know I’m helping you out. I’d never hear the end of it.”Adore laughed. “I promise I’ll only tell your mom.”That made Bianca bark a short laugh. “You’re funny.” She said it as if if you looked Adore up on Wikipedia it would have a section called Adore Delano: being funny.This is the start of the year party from Adore's POV, but it can be read independently.





	i don't know tomorrow (if it comes or not)

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't really planned on writing this, but it just kept popping up in my head and I actually had such a good time writing about Adore and Bianca I might even do it again.  
> I hope you'll enjoy my take on these two idiots and I would love to hear your thoughts on it! xx

Adore had spotted Bianca standing by the bar, almost as soon as they had walked into the building. She was looking good, hot, really, and it took all of Adore’s strength to not let her gaze linger on Bianca for too long.

Earlier that day, when Bianca had given them their tour of campus grounds, all it had taken for Adore to start admiring her, was for Bianca to get up on that table next to Jinkx and tell all of them to shut it. Then Adore had been just lucky enough, to get Bianca assigned as the one to show them around for the next two hours.

And fuck, she was witty. Every time Bianca cracked a joke, Adore found herself falling a little bit in love with her, even though that was ridiculous, especially because Bianca didn’t even know her name. She also found herself laughing twice as loud as everyone else, but she honestly didn’t give a fuck about that.

She just knew, she wanted to get to know Bianca. In more than one sense.

“I’m getting a beer!” Adore announced to Trixie and Courtney, and, without really waiting for their responses, broke away from their little group.

“You’re not legal, babe.” Courtney called after her but Adore waved her of.

Usually she could get what she wanted without any difficulties. She had a face that was difficult to place the age of, and she had beat her face pretty good earlier this evening, which didn’t make the task any easier. Also, most of the time, bartenders didn’t give a fuck, not in Azusa at least, and wouldn’t card you, which had worked out really well for Adore so far.

By calculations rather than luck, Adore ended up standing next to Bianca, who was talking with a bald girl Adore was pretty sure she had seen at the tour earlier today, also acting as one of this year’s RA’s.

“Hi!” Adore batted her eyelashes at the bartender. “Can I have a beer?”

He gave her a once-over, and then shrugged. “Sure. What kind?”

“Uh, fuck, I don’t know. Shit just give me something.” Adore laughed. Then she remembered the state of her bank account. “No, wait, actually can I have the cheapest one you’ve got? I’m broke as shit.”

He nodded and ducked under the bar, reappearing a few seconds later with the beer in hand. “Here you go. That’ll be 7 and a half dollars.”

“Shit, for real? Fuck man.” Adore got out her wallet, though that description of it was kind, considering the state it was. She pulled out her only five-dollar bill and then proceeded to empty it for coins. “Uhm.” She tried to figure out how much she had, but math had never been her strong suit, and she felt it was really quite unfair that she was now expected to do math while being wasted. She started counting, before being distracted by the change of song, and had to start over. She tried again, but the numbers got mixed up, and she kept forgetting how much she had. “Fuck, sorry.” Adore smiled sheepishly at the bartender. “Math and I aren’t exactly buddies. Shit. I’m not sure how much I have.”

Adore felt stupid, though she didn’t let it show. She hated, absolutely hated, that she wasn’t smarter. So many people had a hard time respecting people who weren’t smart. She just thanked her lucky star she was charming at least, as that usually helped make up for the lack of her smarts.

A voice interrupted her spiraling thoughts. “Here’s another five, keep the change.”

Adore turned her head towards the raspy voice. She would have recognized it without a visual confirmation, though, having listened to it so intensely earlier that day.

“Oh shit, thanks! You’re literally a lifesaver.” Adore gave Bianca her biggest and brightest smile.

“Don’t mention it.” Bianca gave her a small smile back before turning serious. “No, I mean it. Don’t let none of these queens know I’m helping you out. I’d never hear the end of it.”

Adore laughed. “I promise I’ll only tell your mom.”

That made Bianca bark a short laugh. “You’re funny.” She said it, as if if you looked Adore up on Wikipedia it would have a section called Adore Delano: being funny.

“Thanks, I think up at least, like, half of my jokes.”

“So you found this one on the internet then?”

Adore blinked a few times, before slapping Bianca on the arm. “You’re a bitch!”

“Maybe so, but I also paid for your drink.”

“Oh fuck off.”

“The unfair thing is,” Adore complained to Courtney, “that she’s both funny _and_ hot. If she had been just one, it’d be like no problem, but fuck man, both?”

“I know, honey.” Courtney patted her on the back and Adore took another drag of her cigarette.

“I don’t even know if she’s queer.” Adore looked away.

Normally she didn’t have a hard time telling if other people were queer, but recently she had started doubting herself. Her gay senses had been tingling when she met Trixie, what with all of that pink hair, but while Trixie hadn’t outright denied anything, she hadn’t confirmed anything either, and with each passing day it almost felt like Trixie was trying to convince Adore, and everyone else for that matter, that she was straight as an arrow.

And now, here was Bianca, and while Adore hadn’t really talked much with her and granted had only known her for a day, she would normally just _know_ by now. But she didn’t, and it frustrated her to no end.

“Well,” Courtney said, ever the optimist, “she did pay for the rest of your beer, right? That could count for something.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Adore said, as if she hadn’t been thinking exactly that for last half hour.

“Couldn’t you just ask her?”

“No. Fuck. Like, one of the most important things is that people should, like, come out on their own terms, and I would, like, force her hand or whatever, if I asked her about it.”

“That makes sense.” Courtney thought for a moment, fingers drumming a melody on the railing. “Maybe bring it up in conversation naturally?”

“Bitch how? ‘Hey Bianca, have you seen that girl’s tits? How would you rate them on a scale from one to ten?’ By the way, I’m like super gay.”

“Girl, no. More like, ask her if she knows like queer artists or movies or something. Like when you said you were 99% sure Katya was queer because she knew of that horrific band you like?”

It was actually a pretty good suggestion, but still, Adore didn’t really feel like walking up to Bianca and ask what she had thought about the finale of Black Sails. Also Adore wasn’t really sure if she could picture Bianca watching a show about pirates, no matter how good it was.

But she also didn’t have any better ideas, and this, while not being much, was something at least.

“It’s probably worth a fucking shot, yeah?”

“Yeah, that’s it girl!”

Adore had been gathering courage from the dancefloor for way longer than she wanted to admit. She had been grateful when Alaska had announced “we should do shots!” and then went on to buy shots for all of them. Liquid courage was just what she needed, and while the shots tasted vile, their effect hit her almost immediately.

She wasn’t the only one feeling the shots thankfully and watched on with glee as Trixie broke out some country dance moves and doubled over with laughter when she tried to line-dance by herself to the techno-beats pouring from the speakers that surrounded them.

“I’m going to go talk to her!” Adore yelled in Trixie’s general direction.

“What?”

“I said I’ll go talk with her!”

“I can’t hear you!”

“Bianca!” Adore tried and gestured towards the red-head. Trixie just shook her head and looked confused.

“I’ll be back!” Adore knew Trixie probably wouldn’t hear this either, but now she had made an effort, at least.

Adore stopped dead in her tracks a few steps from Bianca and thanked Jesus she hadn’t spotted Adore yet. While Adore had finally gotten the courage to approach Bianca, there was one small flaw in her otherwise bulletproof plan. She hadn’t thought of how to begin the conversation. Fuck.

Maybe the best thing was just going for it. Live in the moment and see what happened. Yeah, fuck it, Adore thought to herself, live in the moment bitch. And remember to bring up gay things. That was the plan after the conversation started flowing. Gay things.

As fate would have it, Bianca turned around and spotted Adore before Adore had the chance to approach her.

“Well, well, well, if it’s isn’t my charity case. Back for more already, are we?”

Adore laughed. “Yeah, well if you’re buying, I’m drinking. I’m fucking broke, so I take what I can get.”

Bianca sent her quick grin. “Any preferred beverage?”

“Nah man, I’ll drink whatever.”

Bianca ordered two Sex on the Beach, then turned around and blinked at Adore.

Adore thought she might combust.

“I’m Bianca, by the way. But I suppose you already know that already.”

“I know.” Adore answered. “But, uh, like, how do you know I know?”

“Girl, I just showed your ass around for two hours this morning. You’re quite memorable with green hair like that and a laugh that can be heard on the North Pole.”

“Party!” Adore said, but she felt rather flustered.

Bianca looked at her and then raised an eyebrow.

“What?” Adore asked, confused.

“Normally this would be the part where you tell me your name. I ain’t no mind reader.”

“Oh fuck. Adore.” Adore sent her a beaming smile.

“Adore? Really, that’s an interesting name.” Bianca actually sounded like she meant it, and not in the condescending was most people did when Adore introduced herself.

“Thanks, I picked it myself.”

“Of course you did.” Bianca said, rolling her eyes, and then handed Adore one of the two drinks now in her hand. “Cheers Adore.”

“Cheers Bianca!”

The more Adore talked with Bianca, the more taken she got with her. She was nothing like anyone Adore had ever met, and she was possibly the funniest person Adore had spoken with, even if she needed a few seconds to get the joke at times.

And Bianca couldn’t have hated her completely, considering she had spent the last thirty minutes speaking with Adore and bought them each another drink after finishing the first.

Another thing Adore had noticed, and was continuously aware of, was the fact that the two of them had casually moved closer and closer together over the course of their conversation.

Bianca was flirting with her. Right?

Fuck.

Normally Adore could pick up signals like no one’s business, but not today. Maybe it was because she was so hoping that Bianca was in fact flirting with her, that she didn’t want to indulge herself into some kind of delusion, in case she wasn’t.

“So,” Bianca leaned in a bit, “are you seeing anyone? Any boyfriend, girlfriend?”

“Nah, I’m living the single dyke life at the moment.” Adore made sure to empathize the word dyke. Just to be sure Bianca heard it. “You?”

“Same.”

“Cool. Party!”

This had to be a definite sign, right? You didn’t ask if someone was single if you weren’t interested. And you wouldn’t just say same to living life as a raging single lesbian, if you weren’t, in fact, a lesbian. Right?

“Do you smoke?” Adore asked, eyes trained on Bianca’s.

“No, but I can keep you company.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. I know this pretty cool place. I didn’t show it on the tour today. It’s not for the masses. We can go, if you want?”

“Fuck yeah! It’ll be fun! Like Narnia or some shit.”

“C’mon then.” Bianca said smiling and took Adore’s hand, pulling her through the sea of people, and Adore could feel her heartbeat speed up, beating in sync with the bass from the music.

Bianca was flirting with her. Adore was sure of it.

“Here we are,” Bianca said, and gestured with the hand she didn’t hold Adore’s in.

“Wow.” Adore felt a huge grin spreading across her face as she took the place in. They were standing in front of a small pond, a huge willow towering over the water and a bunch of trees were surrounding the pond and, by extension, the two of them. Adore had a recollection of walking by the trees earlier that day, but would never had guessed this existed if Bianca hadn’t shown her.

“Is this where you take all the girls?” Adore asked jokingly.

She was expecting a witty remark in response and was surprised by Bianca’s sincerity when she said, “Only the ones I really like.”

Adore could feel a blush creep up on her but didn’t mind it much, and she was smiling like an idiot.

She wasn’t really sure what to say now and it felt like the air around them was loaded with possibilities.

But Adore had never been good at just letting things be and found herself asking “Do you do this a lot?” before realizing she didn’t want to know the answer.

“I used to.” Bianca said with a shrug.

“Not anymore?”

“No one has really been interesting enough for me to want to try anything lately.” Bianca looked at Adore and Adore swore she saw her looking at her lips for a second before Bianca let her gaze rest on the pond in front of them. “Until you.”

Adore’s heart was beating fast now, probably faster than what was healthy, and she was feeling a little winded. “You think I’m interesting?”

“No, I’m talking to the other girl I brought here with me.”

“Oh fuck you Bianca!” Adore said, but she was beaming up at her and there was no real heat behind it.

“That’s the spirit!” Bianca said, and she was grinning now, too. She had dimples, Adore noticed, and fuck, if her smile wasn’t the best she had ever seen.

“Your smile is so pretty.” She told Bianca earnestly.

The compliment made Bianca look a little sheepish, which Adore hadn’t thought possible. “Thank you.”

Adore took a deep breath. “I’m wondering…” Bianca looked back at Adore, and oh, fuck, they were so close together. When had they gotten this close together? “If, uh, your lips are any good at other things than just insulting and smiling?”

“Want to find out?” Bianca asked, but she didn’t wait for Adore to answer before she leaned in. Adore was holding her breath and then Bianca’s lips were on hers and she could feel her heart explode.

“Fuck,” Adore breathed into the kiss. Bianca’s lips were soft, and she was kissing Adore slowly and passionately and it was unraveling Adore from the inside. It felt like it was their first kiss, but it also felt like they had been doing this for all of their lives. And it was so stupid for Adore to think this, because she didn’t even know Bianca, but it just felt so right and for a brief moment Adore wondered if maybe soulmates did exist after all.

Bianca placed her free hand around Adore’s middle and pressed them closer together. It wasn’t close enough in Adore’s opinion, but she could settle for it, for now.

Kissing Bianca, Adore thought, was as easy as breathing.

Then she cupped Bianca’s face with one hand and very slowly opened her mouth to deepen their kiss. The feeling of their kiss changed, and Adore could feel herself getting lost in it, getting lost in feeling so much. It felt like a supernova had exploded inside Adore and what she felt now was the aftermath of it, leaving her tingly and hyperaware of everything.

Very slowly Adore started making her way towards Bianca’s neck. Bianca let go of Adore’s hand and instead used it to clench the upper part of Adore’s shirt. Adore could feel it when Bianca swallowed and for a moment let herself revel in the fact that she was the reason Bianca was slowly unbecoming.

She nipped gently at the skin on Bianca’s neck, fully aware of her teasing, and then started sucking right above Bianca’s collarbone. She wanted to leave her mark.

“Shit, Adore.” Bianca rasped, which only encouraged Adore even more.

Adore was feeling very good about herself, and as in control as one could be when kissing a very attractive woman, but then Adore could feel Bianca’s hand slowly make its way down Adore’s back and all feeling of control disappeared when she felt Bianca’s hand on her ass. Fuck, Adore thought. Or maybe she said it, she wasn’t sure.

Adore made her way back up Bianca’s neck and hoped it didn’t seem like she was slowly losing it. She may not have known Bianca for long, but she was certain Bianca would use her weakness to her full advantage and then Adore wasn’t sure if she would ever fully recover. Even now it felt like walking the line.

Adore’s lips were back on Bianca’s, but she wasn’t as good at holding it together as she wanted to be. Bianca was a fantastic kisser, and the combination of what she was doing to Adore’s mouth and Adore’s ass made her weak at the knees and without her consent a low moan escaped her. This seemed to delight Bianca, who only teased Adore even more. What truly became the unbecoming of Adore though, was when Bianca bit her lip and Adore could feel a rush of heat running through her body, and her body demanding _more_ , _more_ , _more_.

“Fuck, Bianca. Could we go somewhere?” Adore’s words were only halfway intelligible as she didn’t remove her lips from Bianca’s.

Bianca did retreat though, leaving Adore craving. “I…” she started, and then looked Adore directly in her eyes. “I want to, fuck do I want to.”

Even Adore could hear the but before it came.

“But I can’t. Not when you’re drunk.”

“I’m not that drunk.”

“You’re drunk enough to not give proper consent.” Bianca gave her a quick kiss. “I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

“You wouldn’t!” Adore argued. “I swear.” She looked at Bianca so earnestly, and for a moment she thought she might have convinced her, but then Bianca shook her head.

“I’ll take you back to your dorm.”

Adore wanted to continue arguing for why it would be a brilliant idea for them to bang, but the look in Bianca’s eyes stopped her.

“Okay.”

They had been standing outside the door to Adore and Trixie’s room for a solid twenty minutes, altering between talking, insulting and kissing each other. They were currently doing the last one, much to Adore’s joy.

“You sure you don’t want to come in?” Adore asked when they broke apart.

“Another day.” Bianca said, and Adore had to give it to her that the bitch was stubborn. Adore knew for a fact that she wouldn’t have had the strength to turn down sex with a girl she was into and had spent half the night snogging.

“Your loss.” Adore said, but she was smiling. “I’m brilliant in bed.”

“Oh you sure have high thoughts about yourself miss thing.”

“Nah, it’s just what I’ve been told.”

Bianca barked a laugh and rolled her eyes.

“Sure thing. Now, go to sleep.”

Adore looked at Bianca, a bit uncertain. “Can I, like, get your number first?” Adore asked, and she hated how nervous she sounded.

“Give me your phone.” Bianca said, so Adore did, and watched on as she effectively tapped in her number. “Here.”

“Thanks.”

Adore stared at Bianca for a few moments and then leaned in for a last kiss.

“Goodnight Bianca.”

“Goodnight Adore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sidenote: Adore definitely told Trixie about all of what happened in this much detail


End file.
